


Swordsmen

by Faiz



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, can be taken as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley had been sword fighting his entire life, whether it'd be sticks, fencing foils, or actual swords. So having an actual knight on their team was an exciting prospect. He may just have a little puppy crush on the knight of Zandar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordsmen

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say SWORD BOYFRIENDS 
> 
> For Okihyphen on tumblr who wanted Riley having a lil school girl crush on Ivan!

When Riley was little, his older brother Matt would always comment on how he could be like a duckling. While Riley was often very independent, he had those moments where he lapsed into just trailing behind someone at all times before he got confident enough to stride around on his own. This happened when he met Tyler and Shelby for the first time, and when they became rangers. 

He just sorta trailed behind them, during work and while they were in the base. Then he got enough confidence in himself to actually go around the museum and their base without worry. In a normal situation he’d just chalk it up to doing one of his ‘duckling episodes’ but the fact that he was currently quickly sitting near the new gold ranger and watching him out of the corner of his eyes while pretending to concentrate on a book made him think there was something more to it. Something that he really didn’t wanna admit.

“Are you alright, Riley?”

Riley sputtered and nearly dropped his book as he felt his cheeks heat up and realized that Ivan had probably noticed him. “O-oh, I’m fine! Go back to your training!”

Ivan seemed to not entirely believe him, narrowing his eyes slightly before finally accepting his answer and going back to his own training. It was different from Riley’s usual regiment, which mostly involved hitting tennis balls. Ivan would practice his stances, first slowly tracing out sword slashes before performing them quickly with ease. It was almost beautiful to watch, like Ivan was dancing around the base with his sword in hand.

At this point Riley wasn’t even bothering with his book, it was on the table forgotten as he leaned on his elbow watching Ivan continue to move and slash his sword through the air. It made Riley a bit envious. Ivan probably had a lot of professional training with a sword, not like Riley who relied on YouTube videos and him just making stuff up.

He was great compared to the rest of the team though, who really only had basic knowledge on how to use swords. (Chase had even managed to sprain his wrist while trying to use a sword instead of his blaster. He hadn’t used a sword since.) But Ivan was… _amazing._

“Are you going to be sitting there gawking with your mouth agape like that all day, Riley?”

Riley closed his mouth and blushed again. “N-no, I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen someone so good with a sword.”

Ivan sheathed his sword before walking over to sit down next to Riley. “You also battle with a sword, do you not? I’ve seen you pull off some rather impressive movements.”

Riley shook his head. “They’re not impressive. Just spur of the moment slashes that managed to work. It’s nothing compared to your swordsmanship.” He was trying very hard to not actually look at Ivan, because he knew it’d make him go even redder. Maybe from embarrassment, or possibly from something else. “I’ve never had a proper teacher.”

Ivan clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and finally make eye contact with the knight. “If you need a teacher, I do think I’ll be able to help. Though the best part of being a swordsman dear Riley, is creating your own style. You very much have your own style, though I can always do my best to teach you more maneuvers.”

Ivan grabbed Riley by the arm and pulled him up from where they were sitting and taking him to the center of the floor where he’d been training before. Riley was about to say that he needed to get his own sword, but instead Ivan pressed his own sword into Riley’s hands.

“Wait, are you sure?” Riley asked, eyes wide open in shock.

“Yes, I am quite sure. Now move your legs apart, and…” Ivan began slowly moving his arms and his grip on Ivan’s sword, Riley trying not to freak out because of all the touching.

“That should make it more comfortable for you to throw slashes at an enemy, I noticed your grip was slightly off before.” Ivan patted Riley on the cheek. “Now, don’t be bashful.” Riley worried that Ivan had noticed his blushing, though it was probably really obvious at this point.

Ivan stepped back and Riley tentatively swung the sword a few times before trying one of his usual moves. He grinned and turned to look at Ivan with his eyes bright. “Wow, that...that really worked!”

Ivan grinned. “Of course! Now, I can show you a few more moves before we could move onto sparring with each other. I’m sure it’ll keep us both in shape to have proper sparring partners.”

The prospect of getting to spar with an actual knight was exciting. He had sparred with Matt when he was younger, but he had quickly started outdoing Matt who couldn’t keep up and decided he preferred horse riding to sword fights. He tightened his grip on Ivan’s sword and looked at the knight with a smile playing on his face that was returned tenfold by the knight who seemed to enjoy having his own pupil.

“Sometimes hitting tennis balls isn’t really enough. It’ll be great to spar with someone.” Riley laughed, relaxing slightly as Ivan began explaining another move to him.

Ivan bowed slightly to him. “Well I earnestly hope I exceed your expectations when our time comes.”

He tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest, but every time Ivan smiled and encouraged him it made Riley’s heart soar. He still wasn’t sure exactly what he was feeling, if it was admiration or something else.

But he definitely knew he wanted to make Ivan proud.


End file.
